Generally, bridges are constructed and used for traffic between a position and another position, or other purposes. Meanwhile, in addition to the permanent bridges, a temporary bridge is temporarily or semi-permanently installed for traffic of construction vehicles, workers or passersby, or rapid installation of the bridge.
The temporary bridge is constructed by first connecting beams to each other or installing a temporary vent or a bridge post at the ground using concrete, connecting a plurality of bars or beams to an upper end of the temporary vent or the bridge post, and installing a deck plate or a pre-cast deck slab on the beam. In addition, the temporary bridge may be constructed by a method of introducing a pre-cast using a high-strength steel bar, and a method of continuously and repeatedly assembling trusses.
In the meantime, as shown in FIG. 1, the temporary bridge is constructed by disposing a pre-cast deck slab 3 formed of concrete on a plurality of beams 2 supported on an upper end of a bridge post 1, punching holes at the pre-cast deck slab 3 using a punching device, inserting bolts 4 into the holes, connecting the bolts 4 to the beam 2 and fastening nuts 5 to fix the pre-cast deck slab 3 to the beam 2, and applying a pavement material 6 such as mortar or asphalt concrete on the pre-cast deck slab 3 to thereby finish the installation of the bridge.
However, the conventional temporary bridge may cause several problems. That is, when the pre-cast deck slab formed of concrete is punched to connect the pre-cast deck slab with the beam, the deck slab is damaged due to impact. In addition, inconsistency between diameters of the holes and bolts cause gaps between the bolts and holes. These damages and gaps cause release of the bolts due to live load applied after installation of the bridge. Further, friction between the bolts and the concrete deck slab cause damage to the bridge to decrease safety of the bridge.
Further, in a conventional connection method between the beam and the pre-cast deck slab, since the pre-cast deck slab is punched using an additional tool to make operations complicated and unstable, it is impossible to rapidly and securely connect the pre-cast deck slab with the beam.